


smokin'

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Reginald & Theodore [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Construction, Fluff, M/M, Rivers, Short One Shot, regi and bear are weirdly domestic, the usual amount of swearing, there is also a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Bear and Regi finish their smoker.





	smokin'

“Pass me the…” Regi gestured loosely to the hammer on the floor as he spoke, and bear picked it up, handing it to him from his kneeling position. Regi began his hammering while his partner continued his own work- cutting a hole in the side of what would eventually be a smoker. “Do you think we can make jerky with this?” Bear asked, forcing a pipe into the hole he’d cut as he spoke. “I assume so. I do enjoy dear jerky.” Regi replied, although a little muffled since he had a nail between his teeth. They didn’t speak much when they were building, the occasional question or comment would pop up but they were happy to work in silence. Or at least as silent as it could get with the constant hammering and sawing. Still, the two of them worked well together and they enjoyed each other’s company, even if they didn’t speak much- they didn’t need to. 

“You need to cut a hole out the side at the top too.” Regi looked at Bear- he was currently finishing the hinge of the door- a fairly simple lock to keep it tightly closed and keep the smoke in. He looked up at the roof, and then to his partner “Yeah, I can’t cut that high, it’s like 6 and a half foot up.” Regi snorted at him, but paused for a moment- realising the problem. He stepped back, crossing his arms and letting out a contemplative hum. “Well shit.” He said, rather simply. Bear stepped back and stood beside him, furrowing his brow “Do you think the roof will hold my weight?” he asked, looking to Regi. Regi shrugged “I don’t see why it wouldn’t, why?” Bear walked over to the structure, and looked back at Regi “Boost me up, if I'm on the roof I’ll be able to reach it…Even if I'm upside down.” Regi made an agreed noise and walked over to him, crouching down, Bear positioned himself on Regis shoulders- who stood himself up, essentially giving Bear a piggy back. “Fucking hell Bear. You weigh like a thousand pounds.” Bear slapped the back of his partners head, using the additional height to pull himself onto the roof “Fuck off, it’s muscle and you know it.” Regi snorted at him, and passed the saw up to him “Whatever, you still weigh half a tonne” Regi walked over to a nearby tree, leaning against it to watch Bear and make sure he didn’t kill himself. He didn’t- obviously- but Regi quite liked his partner with a pulse, and his blood and organs on the inside. The hole didn’t take long to cut- it was only to give the smoke somewhere to go. After he was finished, he dropped the saw down and dangled his legs over the edge, before dropping down- landing on all fours. Regi gave him a sarcastic clap, and Scruff gave a bark at the sound. 

Smoker finished (And full of meat) the two of them strolled down to the river, Scruff running ahead. “I still think we should get horses.” Regi commented, keeping his eyes ahead of him. “You are fuckin’ obsessed with horses, you know that?” Regi gave a shrug in response- he didn’t care. Once they arrived at the river Bear started stripping down to get in- speaking as he did so “You know, usually I don’t comment but you really need to wash your fucking hair.” Regi scowled at him as he unbuckled his belt “My hairs fine. It smells like the wilderness.” Bear was unimpressed “It smells like ass. You know I love the smell of the outdoors but your hair is fuckin’ filthy and it’s probably full of sweat.” Regi shrugged at him “I don’t care.” Bear raised a brow, folding his arms over his chest “I’m not letting you near my ass ‘til you don’t smell like one.” Regi gave a deep sigh, and rolled his eyes as he started to undo his hair “for someone who claims to like men you sure like me to fuckin’ act like a bitch.” Bear just laughed at Regi’s bitchy response, letting himself fall back into the river “Yeah, well we all have our limits. And as much as I love the smell of sweat and dirt, it’s not all I want to smell.” Regi just gave a huff in response- joining Bear in the water. Once he was in, Bear tugged at his hair- dipping his head under water before letting go. Regi brought his head out with a gasp- he had not been expecting to be dunked. Bear laughed at the expression on his partners face. “And now your hair is clean. Kind of.” He provided- amused smirk on his face. Regi scowled at him- but the effort of being angry was quickly abandoned when Bear gave him a kiss- deep, intense, and familiar. Bear let his hands rest on Regis side- pulling him close to him. Regi hummed into the kiss- resting a hand on the small of Bears back. It wasn’t often they kissed without sex being imminent- but it was definitely something Regi would be happy to do more of. Providing of course, that Bear didn’t make him wash his hair first.


End file.
